vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sora (No Game No Life)
Summary Abandoned, or at least neglected, by his parents, Sora (空, Sora) is a brilliant NEET (Not in Education, Employment, or Training) shut-in gamer along with his step-sister, Shiro, with whom he forms 『　　』 , or Blank, a legendary identity said to have never lost a single game. He is the main male protagonist of No Game No Life, and forms the strategic and manipulative half of the Blank duo. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B Name: Sora Origin: No Game No Life Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, King of Elchea Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Expert Marksman, Social Influencing, Masterful Analytical skills, Can expertly predict others' behavior, Extreme Luck, Master Strategist Attack Potency: Human level (While abnormally healthy for his lifestyle, he's physically unremarkable overall) Speed: Normal Human with Peak Human reactions Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Very high (Has played video games for five days straight.) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Along with his step-sister, Shiro, Sora is arguably one of the most intelligent characters in his setting. While not as skilled as Shiro when it comes to calculating information, he has an eidetic memory that allows him to accurately retain large amounts of information. While Shiro relies on mental calculations, Sora determines his opponent's actions by reading their behavior, actions, and motivation through "cold reading". His observational and deductive skills are so exceptional that he can come up with complex plans quickly, and his superhuman charisma allows him to easily manipulate others. Sora also learned the entire written language of Imanity in less than a day, and quickly fixed all of Elchea's problems, from economical to agricultural, within only a few weeks. He is also a skilled shooter, having refined his skill in FPS games. Along with Shiro, he can plan out and execute incredibly complex and long-term plans and carefully guide and manipulate others towards their goal. Weaknesses: He is reliant on Shiro. He also has trouble with crowds but can handle them when he is with his sister. If he is separated from Shiro he loses his confidence and becomes terrified of everything, reduced to fits of shaking and profuse apologies. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Cold Reading: A technique frequently used by fortune tellers and other swindlers in the real world to quickly gain an understanding of, or trick, others. By observing things such as body language, hair and clothes style, gender, age, manner of speech, etc, and asking vague or broad questions it is possible to learn large amounts about others quickly. Sora uses this information with his incredible intelligence and knowledge of psychology to predict and manipulate the actions of others. * Charisma: Due to his charisma and understanding of psychology and emotions, Sora is very skilled at misleading and is said to be capable of bringing anyone to his side. Using this he has performed feats such as bringing an entire kingdom of people to support him, and turning a portion of an army of sentient chess pieces against their leader and their king. Notes: Respect Thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Teenagers Category:No Game No Life Category:Kings Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Leaders Category:Tier 10 Category:Isekai Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Gamers